Dog Demon's and Their Love
by midnightmoonstorm
Summary: Kagome was born in Feudal Japan and knew Inu Taisho (as a dog) since she was born. Kagome was Born into a line of very powerful holy people. Sesshomaru and Kagome are mates. She disappears, her clan is destroyed and Sesshomaru loses it and locks up everything (emotions/memories and his beast). On her 17th birthday she finds out, and sets out to save Sesshomaru from his self.
1. Chapter 1

Little did Kagome know that a certain family of silver haired dog demons has been in her life even before she was conceived and that she was Sesshomaru's soul mate.

**Chapter 1**

No matter how hard Kagome would think, her very first memories include a very fluffy white dog family. At first there was only one (that she soon named Taisho) and he watched her grow. Around the age of eight he showed up with a small bundle of fluff, his first-born son. No only did he have a pup with him but something changed in him. There was a new glint in his eyes and she then realized he was far older and wiser than she had originally thought. There was a knowing air around him, with that new twinkle in his honey brown eyes.

Another new thing happened, he approached the small girl for the first time. Setting his pup down he grew even closer, his walk unhurried and head held high. Just a mere 6 inches separated us when he stopped, with a look of wonder the girl slowly lifted her hand not sure if the great dog would let her touch his fur. Taisho suddenly pressed his neck to her hand and she instantly started petting his fur, it was soft, thick and warm. Kagome smiled and giggled when a purr like sound erupted from deep with in him, and licked her from her shoulder up. After a short time he pulled a way and for some reason she was instantly sad, cold and lonely.

He walked back to his pup (who hadn't even moved an inch) and pushed his pup forward in my direction but the stubborn and unhappy looking pup refused to move. So instead of making the pup come to me he pulled the little girl softly to the pup, easily solving his problem. Eagerly she reached out to gather the little fluffy ball, but pulled back quickly when the fluffy pup growled. Feeling hurt she looked at Taisho with tears threatening to drop, heartbroken, then the funniest thing happened. Taisho was standing there practically lecturing the pup, with all his unhappy snarls and growls.

At first it didn't affect the puppy, until another round of angry noises came from Taisho's throat. If puppies could look both surprised and betrayed, that's what that pup looked like. A now gloating and self-satisfied Taisho was watching his son, expecting something but after a few moments of nothing a warning growl was amid to the sulking pup. Slowly he began to walk towards Kagome, glaring at his father the whole time and sat down right in front of the young Miko. Smiling softly she cuddled the puppy close to her chest. "You're so cute" eight year old Kagome gushed and looked a Taisho " And you are very hansom Taisho" she complemented. Before she could say more her name was called, quickly giving the two dogs kisses she ran back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The visits went of and on for several more years, until the day of her 15th birthday. Taisho and Maru showed up with a new addition to the family another son. The family of three approached with a super energetic puppy in the lead. Kagome laughed when the puppy found his self tripping over his own paws and tumbling towards her. Unlike his older brother who had an air of coldness to him. The pup instantly launched his self into her arms with a force that knocked 13 year old Kagome onto her back.

Then he wasted no time giving lots of kisses and playful nips. Holding on to the puppy she sat back up and cuddled him, holding tight since he was so wiggly. A quick glance up showed Taisho as proud as ever and a quick glance at Maru showed him as impassive as ever. A sudden idea popped into her head kissing the puppy she whispered to him "Don't tell your brother but I think you're way more adorable then he was at your age." Maru actually glared and growled at her unhappy, she rolled her eyes, sat down the pup that she decided to name Inu. "It's ok Maru I still think your hansom and since when do you get jealous?" she questioned with mirth in her shinning blue eyes.

In return to her teasing he gave her a look that said I-do-not-get-jealous, "sure you don't" was her response. Stopping and thinking she looked at him and decided she was not happy with his constant stoic-like personality, then an idea hit her. Maru knew he was in for something the instant that mischievous glint appeared in her eyes and she whispered to his father. Happy with her plan, Taisho eagerly waited for his part. Kagome walked away with a extra sway in her hips, she didn't know why but she felt her dog's where more than dogs and sadly for Maru, he liked her more than he would care to admit. They where way more than animals and sometimes reminded her of humans and with was she knew about humans was massive.

Maru was a young male much like a teen or young adult, has his wants, needs and possessiveness. She turned her head to smile brightly at the three males (Maru was trying not to look) and though sadly "Poor Maru, I'm going to win this round. I know you like my scent and maybe even to much." Snapping out of her mental pity party for Maru she shouted, " Who wants to play?" and just that simple question instantly made Maru pay attention. Like a rocket both Taisho and Inu took off and tackled her down and made her laugh as their kisses tickled her.

Kagome was laughing so hard she failed to notice the approach of Maru. "Wait," she though as her body froze at a new sensation started. Quickly looking down and up she saw Maru so she relaxed her body. He was sniffing around clearly trying to see how much of the other males scent was on her.

**Sesshy's P.O.V**

His brother's scent didn't bother him as much as his fathers did. Inuyasha wasn't of age for mating but his father was and so was she. The little Miko was his; his demon claimed her as theirs. Even though he wouldn't admit so to others. Its true his father was a part of her life long before Kagome was conceived. When his father brought him to meet her for the first time. He thought her below him despite every thing his father said about her and her people.

Perhaps he had despised the little human at one point, after all, his father was always talking about her. When he first saw her she was just eight and yet her beauty and scent entranced him. He ruthlessly tore the thought into pieces after all it was insanity. The thing that had shocked Sesshomaru the most was when his father let her pet him. Such a simple action caused a look of utter joy and happiness form on her face.

However this time Sesshomaru had almost lost it, to many years had passed since he last laid eyes on her. No longer was she a child, but a young woman of 13. Kagome's scent now held a new smell, the smell of a fertile female, with her time of bleeding almost upon her. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him. Instincts wanted to claim her as his, mark her as his and to make her heavy and round with his seed. Busy with Inuyasha she didn't notice his current state and slowly bleeding eyes, however Inu Taisho did.

Sesshomaru calm down pup she doesn't know what we truly are. If you don't you might scare her, just remember she's yours and always has been. Plus she might end up accidentally challenging your control". Sesshomaru closed his eyes and calmed his self; he refused to let her see his inner battle. Her next words caught his attention; she was talking to the pup. He could feel his half- brothers smugness and Sesshomaru let a small growl out.

Giggling she assured him that he was still hansom then accused him of being jealous so he gave her a look telling her he wasn't. She just rolled her eyes and walked away, as she walked an all to familiar look crossed her blue eyes as she walked to his father. By the way the demon lords ears perked, Sesshomaru knew what ever she said got his attention. She turned her back to them all and walked away with a extra sway, he fought to not watch her. Then the words "Who wants to play?" came crashing down on him and he had to look, that's when he knew for sure he was in for it.

Quickly Inuyasha and his father raced off and before long she was on her back laughing, He loved her laugh he thought frozen for a few seconds but then his baser instincts kicked in. While playing Taisho's scent got all over her and in a blink of an eye he was on her. Taisho stepped away with amused eyes and a smug air around him. The instant he started sniffing her, she froze and her body grew taunt, but soon she relaxed. Sesshomaru started removing Taisho's scent and covering Kagome in his own.

Every now and then a timid giggle came out when he found a tickle spot. "That tickles" she said pointing out the fact then a shiver ran down her frame. Instantly he froze and smirked inwardly, her scent spiked. With a lick on her face he moved away as the other two said their good-byes. Not knowing she would disappear and he would lock up his beast along with his memories of his beloved Kagome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_500+ years in the future we find Kagome with no memories of her true place of birth The memories she now had where different memories, memories of Modern day Tokyo. One day as she searched for her cat, Kagome was sucked into the bone Eaters well and taken back to her true time of birth Feudal Era Japan_**…. **

**Four years later**

I officially knew that Feudal Japan was my home; on the day of my 17th birthday I traveled through the well to get back home. I spent the whole day on cloud nine I loved my family so much and the day was amazing. Later on I went to bed and sighed blissfully, ignoring the little nagging of something wasn't right. The next morning her nagging feeling was proven right. " What!?" I exclaimed with wide eyes "So my whole life has been a lie?" I finished in a hurt tone close to tears. My mom just nodded slowly

"Yes your life, my life, your dad's life, Sota's life and even your grandfather's life is a lie. Kagome dear, we had no choice, we had to flee from something dangerous and it was mainly after you. Then a far away look entered her eyes "Our family is very powerful, in a way we are considered royalty. Our families, our people, were all very gifted Monk's and Miko's. We where sought by many, and even the most powerful of demons respected us. We would be powerful allies to demons and we were.

The Western family was our allies. The Lord of the west was very strong and powerful. Many wanted our blood and turned on the west. Others where disgusted by the fact we where treated as equals. No matter how much war was threatened The Western Lord stood Loyal to us. Soon the threatened war begun, massive destruction was visible all through the land.

Through the West, the east, the north and the south the destruction spread. Lord Inu Taisho's main threat was an evil Dragon Demon that had no honor. The dragon played dirty trying to destroy our beloved Lord. In the end Taisho- sama was victorious despite all the damages and wounds dealt to him. Winning had a devastating cost. His Youki was almost completely gone and during that time of weakness and time of battle, we where attacked.

The demons that attacked thirsted for our blood to be spilt. Such a thirst that through them into a frenzy of pure blood lust, their minds almost completely lost. Many of us died and many of the enemy also died. Taisho's eldest son protected us fiercely mainly protecting you. On his very own he killed thousands, even lost in anger hate and slight blood lust he remained in complete control. His emotions and inner beast where well under control.

One day a small band of demons found the group of us that had left to solely protect you, our clans treasure, our princess. It had been a month after you turned 13, and you had barely begun your training but showed high potential. Your father was our group of warriors rushed to defend us. I wasn't able to fight since Sota was only six. Then we hid just you, Sota and me. Our strongest Miko's concealed us.

One of the Miko's where killed causing to spell to falter only a second but in that second our scents where caught and the Miko's began to fall quickly. The spell was broke and they came for us, as quick as I could I formed another less powerful barrier, together all the demons attacked not feeling the pain and after a small while it broke. I quickly threw my body over the two of you; I knew I would die for my children. Right as I threw my body over you guys, you screamed loudly and strongly the name Maru. The instance after you screamed the closing in demons where cut down by an eerie green glowing light.

As they died we where transported to a new spot. I found myself looking for your father and our eyes met for a second and instantly I knew he wasn't going to make it and just as I turned he was killed." Lost in the past my mother began crying silent tears and I found myself fighting tears off. " I then rushed towards the well with you kids in tow with blurry eyes. The well was our last hope, together the clan worked on a complex spell over the well needing the Youki of a very powerful Youki to finish the spell. The young lord Sesshomaru instantly offered his help since his father could not.

Yards from the well you grandfather found us and the western heir appeared before us once again, he was going demons back so we could run. He was as regal looking as ever, little to none blood on neither his clothes or on his person and hair. Looking at you his eyes held an intense emotion and slowly approached you with blood dripping from his claws and yet you didn't fear him. A sad look soon crossed his face and he hugged you close and rested against your head. As he held you he spoke softly to you, and then kissed you and he was gone. Then we found ourselves in the same place but different and started our new lives."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Ok well I hope my story is decent so far. Lucky you I have two updates today, chapter 3 and chapter 4. I realize I haven't done a disclaimer so here it is…

**I do not own Inuyasha and co. I just use the characters for my own entertainment and pleasure.**

I have to warn you in this chapter I attempted to do some humor so be warned. Oh and It might not make any sense sorry…

**Chapter 4**

For a long while it was silent as I processed the new information then hesitantly I spoke "And your telling me because..." I trailed off. "We told you because you wont be coming back this time, child." My grandfather answered me "We can feel the wells magic fading after all it's held for 500 years or so. With the well weakening the seal on your memory will also weaken and break, perhaps slowly as new cracks appear. At least that way it wont hit you all at once. With everything you regain, your spiritual powers with grow and increase tenfold.

"The past needs you that's why you were pulled through you have a destiny to fill and that destiny is back to the place you truly belong. The world needs our clan again, its up to you to keep demons from dying off completely. Many lives rely on you, your pack and your mate. Don't let the Dark win, remain who you are and let the light always shine." I nodded numbly and realized this was my closure and I hugged my family and just before I left Sota was awake and I hugged him too.

"I promise I'll find away to see you again, it may be centuries for me but hopefully not as long for you." Then I grinned, " Well I have to grab the stuff that I just can not live with out, including my under clothes." I giggled at the last part and when up stairs to repack for the final time. Quickly I sought out the stuff I felt I needed deodorant, tooth brushes, tooth paste, some of my favorite clothes, (nothing short after all I'll have to live amongst the people) packs of gum that I always had around, pictures of my family, my favorite books and even my school books. Glancing around for the final time I walked away from the life I knew and faced both my future and past.

**A couple of days later**

I had let my worries fade to the point they weren't all I could focus on. I finally accepted the fact that this was my fate and I was born to do so. "You've been awfully quite these last couple of days Kagome, what's wrong", Sango finally said as we bathed my second day back. I looked into her worried eyes and sighed softly "its nothing really just something my mother told me." I answered then asked her a question "Do you know anything of a powerful clan of holy people that where murdered?" I let her think about it "Mmm, well I remember a few stories but other than that I don't know much."

She must have seen my rejected look, "but Miroku might know and maybe Inuyasha he would be old enough to have met them." She offered quickly and I smiled, "Thank you Sango," I said and asked for more information. " It took for a while for the monk's and Miko's to get noticed by the demons and from that moment on they were allies to the west. They where all practically one, neither side would ever betray each other. Soon more demons notice but hated the humans, but by that time their powers were way stronger then they had when the west found them. During the time of Inu- Taisho's rule the demons threated war and soon a great and terrible war started and the clan were in danger. The evil demons had revolted once the thirst for the clan's blood became consuming. Plus with them the West was almost invincible. When Taisho-sama was at his weakest after fighting the dragon, the demons had plenty of time to track down and kill the clan. The clan was far from weak however; their power was as strong as the most powerful of demons, but with out the west they fell quickly.

"Truly such peaceful people shouldn't have been destroyed. The only other thing I know was a powerful demon had saved the royal family and because of him the queen, the price, the princess and the queen's father were able to escape. No one knows what truly happened in the end because the family had disappeared. Then later hundreds of demons actually mourned for them, once they realized their hate had been misplaced but now it was to late." The new information caught my attention the most. "What of the west how did they handle the lost of their allies?" I found myself asking, and a deep sadness appeared in her face. " They actually fell apart for a while…"

She trailed off and I decided I had asked her enough and with tears in my eyes we finished our bath. Then sudden mischief appeared in my mind "Hey Sango do you want to mess with the boys?" I asked and an identical look shot into her eyes. As we walked back to camp we whispered our plan as we laughed. Instantly back at camp the whispering and laughing stopped. "Welcome back ladies" Miroku greeted us; we nodded our hellos and sat on the opposite side of them by the fire.

"What took you wenches so long?" Inuyasha demanded but we simply looked at him blankly then turned back to our conversation. "Wasn't that demon hansom," I gushed in my fan girl voice. "I know, Right?" Sango responded in a similar tone, "I've seen plenty of male demons, really hansom ones." I gasped suddenly cutting her off "I know, he totally took my breath away, he's by far." I said and together we finished "The hottest male alive." Together we burst into uncontrollable giggles.

We sneaked glances out of the corner of our eyes to look at two completely stunned and slightly scared males. I sighed sadly " to bad he only like demonesses." I said and Sango nodded sadly, " It's so unfair and even if he liked humans he wouldn't even look our way as potential mates. I mean come on what male demon would like plain girls like us, plus our titles would stop him and any others instantly." In return I moaned with sorrow, " That's true, what full blooded and godly hansom demon male would mate a Miko like me and a demon slayer like you. After all we're practically sworn enemy's and even some Hanyou's would hate us."

I smiled suddenly as if full of joy " Good thing Inuyasha and Shippo don't hate us. Sango smiled in return. "Of course, even though Inuyasha is brash and rude, he lets us travel with him. Shippo on the other hand looks us as family and you his mother. Don't forget Kaila she loves us too. Grinning like fools we carried on our conversation. " Then there is Miroku," I added "he may not be a demon but he still sticks around.

He's a good friend even though he's a huge lecher." I finished with a wink then we peeked again, they where even more lost now. Mission accomplished we whispered together and hugged; done with our hug we looked at them full on with yawns. "What are you staring at!" I snapped with fake anger as Sango glared "What ever, night boys" I finished with a roll of my eyes we both laid down.

When the males thought we where asleep they started talking in hushed tones "Umm Inu, do you have ANY idea on what just happened?" Miroku asked looking to the Hanyou his only response was a shake of his head. Looking at each other they shared identical looks of disbelieve and deep confusion in their eyes. "Poor confused males" I thought mentally, "what a shame… but it was funny."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day started the same way as usual, wake up, cook, eat, and start traveling. Naraku had been destroyed but a new disturbance has started to rise and once again there was no peace. As usual we resumed our traveling at dawn and we had been traveling for a good five hours since we awoke. Suddenly a burning pain filled my head and I collapsed biting my lip clean through to stop from screaming. We didn't need any attention drawn to us if I screamed.

Images flashed through my head like an old film, and I realized my seal had its first crack. Unfamiliar surroundings filled my eyes; I was reliving one of my memories. A little girl with stunning blue eyes sat outside enjoying the weather. It was me still a baby my blue orbs we fixed on a pair of honey- brown eyes of a rather large and fluffy silver-white dog. I realized I recognized the dog he was always there for me, I had named him Taisho. Fast forward through several of the same scene, just with a growing Kagome.

The one that I relived completely was the one of my eighth birthday Taisho brought his first pup, carried in his mouth. One of the most memorable parts was when I got to touch my companion the first time. The other one was how stubborn Sesshomaru was at that time and eventually his father scolded him. That part was funny to watch. Once done being scolded he approached with a look of complete betrayal amid at his father. Which both one of us paid no attention to and I got to cuddle "Maru" as I called him at that time.

As he grew his attitude didn't change much, as I learned. In the fallowing 5 years I didn't see Maru at all, which made me sad. Then it all changed my 13th birthday when both Taisho and Maru showed up plus one. This pup was the opposite of his brother in all ways… BACK TO THE PRESENT… Suddenly I was back in the real world and stood up weakly and smiled at my worried friends. A crying Shippo launched into my arms and I began to sooth him. " Its ok it looked worst then it was I'm sorry for worrying you I apologized to everyone including the Hanyou who pretended to not care.

With so restored memories I decided I would do my damnist to find out happened after the memories. Inuyasha was my next victim fallowed by the Monk, I would take extreme measures if I had to in order to get the answers I needed. Determinedly I walked behind Inuyasha, he was grumpy like always but his attitude wasn't going to stop me. "Hey Inuyasha," I said to him "what do ya want wench." I rolled my eyes typical of the Hanyou to respond like that.

"I learned something new at home and I was wondering if you knew anything about the village of extremely powerful Miko's and Monk's that were annihilated?" I started, "Then again I could always ask Miroku since he's a monk and all." I added. "Then go ask the perv because I know nothing." Mentally I added, " Sure you don't." then went to talk to Miroku.

I stopped walking waiting for the rest of my friends to catch up. "Miroku I have some questions I hope you can help me out." He smiled," Of course Lady Kagome." He answered while his hand caressed my backside; I rolled my eyes and smacked him. "I'm serious Miroku!" I snapped and he looked at me sheepishly " I'm sorry but I swear that hand has a mind of its own."

Ya I know, are you going to help me or not." I asked with a demanding tone, "Of course I will assist you Kagome." I sighed, "Do you know anything about a village of Monks and Miko's that was destroyed? I thought I would ask you since you're a monk and all." He thought for a second. "Yes I know about them, my own family is descended from them."

"They were basically extended family to the Western family. This group of holy people were there on the western lands way before Inu Tashio was born, before his parents, even before Inu Taisho's three times great grandfather. How ever for some reason when Inu Tashio ruled many demons wanted the people dead. No one even knows how such hatred was born, true the people are demons worst enemies but they were so peaceful and only killed demons if they had no choice. Then from the hatred a great war was born, many demons died during his war but none completely died out like the humans."

"Inu Taisho's main enemy was a wicked and vile Dragon demon who had no honor. He used dirty tricks and attacked when his opponent was weakened. Taisho-sama had an uprising on his lands but also had the dragon Youki, which gave the dragon the time to fight dirty. When Taisho- Sama was at his weakest the army of bloodthirsty demons attacked the village of holy people. Their only ally was the West, so know one was there to fight for them except Lord Sesshomaru. In the end the royal family had disappeared and very few survived and so they went into hiding."

"The disappearance of the royal family was the worst blow to the West. From the day of her birth and even before her birth, the Inu demon's watched after her. What surprised the demons the most was how much harder the Western heir took it. He isolated his self for a period of time, his control snapped and went on a rampage. For years he lost his self to his beast and the only thing stopping from forever being a mindless animal was the very little control he still had."

"After several decades he successfully locked up everything about her. He could no longer remember her scent, name, face, the fact he loved her. He also locked up his emotions and heart, everything was gone even his will to mate. Taisho- sama was the only one who remembered her, the girl he watched over from birth, the sweet little Miko he loved as his own pup. She was the bright future for all things living, including Demons. She held the power of change and the world was hers to mold.

She wasn't just a human or a Miko but a gift from the kami's, he power outshined the most powerful of the holy people and even outshone some Demons. She was seen as the most beautiful of the purest of hearts. He was also the destined mate of the strongest demon that demon being Lord Sesshomaru. Other than that I know nothing more." He looked at me for a second then asked why I wanted to know and I told him the truth or half the truth. "My mother and grandfather told me when I went home."


	6. Chapter 6

Through the wind my scent flew with a new sweeter scent to the Silver haired demon asleep. The instant it caressed his senses, his long since hidden and locked away inner demon stirred within its cage. Something else ran through the land, demons old enough to have met the Miko princess began to emerge from their ancient slumbering. These demons had been born just to protect her.

In my dream I was reliving my 13th birthday, and every thing seemed so realistic... As I locked eyes with Sesshomaru I felt out bond come to life, his eyes where warm and gentle which made my insides warm. I gasped awake when a image of sesshomaru in human form flashed through my mind with his golden eyes burning with Passion, love and desire.

Instantly I knew I would do what ever I could to get my Sesshomaru back. If I was his mate was there a way I could reach him through dreams or something similar? Could the fragile bond between us become stronger and found? With questions running through my mind and knowing I wasn't going to get more sleep despite the sun not even rising, I decided to meditate. My mission being locating for the soul bond I knew was there.

I focused on my memories of him while I searched.

After what seemed like forever I found the dimly glowing and delicate cord of amethyst and soft gold. With more determination I renewed my efforts. I focused on how I had felt when he bathed me in his scent after I got done playing. Oddly enough another cord shimmered this one also soft purple almost white with very faint red tint. Curious I fallowed it, at the end was Inuyasha.

My memories of him as a pup lit up the cord. In my attempt to possibly help get the two inu's to remember. I sent warmth, affection and pure joy. Frantically I changed my focus to another bond,knowing with out it was completely lost. I fought and fought desperately through the darkness, searching for the missing piece.

During this time I didn't realize that the sun had came up. I didn't know that there was tears making my face wet and I didn't know that my friends where trying their hardest to wake me up. The only thing I was aware of was the crushing darkness as I continued my search. The more I searched the more the darkness crushed me. I refused to stop even as the pain grew.

I pushed onwards determination driving me forwards. By now I was actually pushing myself to my death, using my own life force to fight. A small part of me wanted to retreat realizing it was hopeless but my stubborn nature forced me to push even further in the beyond.

I had no control. A new force was in control, slowly the pain faded leaving me suspended in a unfamiliar place...the realm of live and death.

Sharply I gasped I wasn't in my body, I was floating. The more human part of me was panicking, I shouldn't even be here. Then the more divine part of me waited, clearly expecting something. Soon a figure appeared he was tall, with long silver hair in a high pony tail, crescent moon adorned the center of his forehead and a deep blue jagged stripe high on each cheek. I instantly knew who he was. Inutashio or just "tashio" as I whispered.

Just the thought of calling him by his full name seemed wrong.

"My dear little Kagome." He said grinning widely and enclosed my body in a warm embrace. I clinged to him tightly as I cried into his chest. It was my fault he died, since I wasn't here to fulfill my destiny. I'm so sorry I should have stayed, I should of saved you. I don't want you gone, now that I have my memories back, I can't imagine a life without you... I love you so much".

I was sobbing uncontrollably by now. "I'm back now, so I can save Sesshomaru and everyone else but you. You shouldn't have died, please tashio I need you. Come back to me and your sons." I finished my rant my tears long soaked through his clothes. It felt so right hugging him, like it was meant for me to do so.

A Kami appeared in the corner of my vision. "Don't fret child, you are correct he shouldn't have died, it wasn't his time. The evil that had formed should have never been. It seems there was a trader in our ranks". My eyes widened in shock. " We are happy you are alive, but since your here the person who betrayed us also knows..."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Hi everyone, I feel horrible for not writing for a long time, and I understand if your angry with me. Trust me i'm mad at myself, however on the plus side I have a (short) chapter for you.!

"Lord Inutashio, do you wish to return to the land of the living? Your life was robbed from you after all. Kagome has proven to us that she is worthy of her powers and has also proven to be strong. The fact that she crossed onto the land in-between, which is an almost impossible feat. Her Destiny is to save many and you, my lord are also hers to save."

I held my breath as I awaited his answer strangely nervous. "If Kagome wishes so o will gladly return, after all I agree that my life ended before its should have." The Kami smiled sweetly and opened her arms, "Very well then, back to where you two belong. Remember Kagome the kami's are on your side. Oh and Tashio beware you will form slowly before Inuyasha's pack as I'm sure you know beware of your youngest brash behavior."

He chuckled on response and waved cheerily. With that final word of advise I felt myself back in my body and out of my mediated state. My eyes flew open and quickly I got to my feet. My glowing purple eyes glued on a strange light forming into a body right in front of me. Slowly feet formed fallowed by legs, hips, torso,arms, neck and a head.

The light glowed brightly blinding my comrades an I, but left as quickly as it came. Eagerly I opened my eyes and flew into Tashio's open arms. I squealed happily as he swung me around. A grumpy, gruff and angry voice interrupted my happy mood and instantly made me glare at said owner of the voice, Inuyasha. Get away from him wench, he might kill you and I don't want to find a new shard detector." I opened my mouth to give a angry retort, but Tashio's chuckle stopped me.

"Now pup is that a way to greet your father?" Everyone's jaws dropped and inu's ears where plastered to his head. His more animal side instantly recognized Taisho as its alpha. There was no doubt the stranger was his father after all only a parent could make him feel like a pup again. My friends recovered the quickest, including Kaila. Kaila rubbed herself against the legs of the returned demon lord. Laughing Taisho reached down and picked up the cat and let her settle upon his broad shoulders.

"It's nice to see you young one, I see you have found yourself a lovely family Kaila dear." She purred loudly and nuzzles him in answer. This whole time a scared Shippo had hid himself behind my legs. With a gentle look Taisho addressed the kit "I'm glad Kagome found you, the last of the fire foxes." Slowly he moved towards the Inu and glanced back unsure. I nodded in encouragement and he ran to the waiting demon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Hi im back with the new chapter, I know i'm sorry for the wait.

Lord Sesshomaru was on his way back to his home from patrolling when a odd scent driffed to him. Said scent reminded him of something, something that had been gone for several centuries. A scent that didnt belong in the land of the living. Instantly he turned on his heels and changed his direction. Now he walked towards the scent of his half breed brother, where the Scent that didnt belong lingered.

Inu Taisho sniffed the wind and found the scent of his eldest headed their way. With such information he smiled a small smile but it was a rather wicked smile, that had the miko stunned and rather worried. Its never good when anyone smiles that way let along a very powerful inu. Kagome had to admit to herself that she was slightly frightened by the sight. Nervously she spoke "Um im not sure if I actually want to know but why are you smiling like that?"

The great youkai lord chuckled (in a slightly dark way) "It seems my dear that today is about to get a little more interesting". Confused by such a cryptic answer I opend my mouth to ask why when at that very second Inuyasha answerd with a growl "Sesshomaru". Instantly my heart sank and my body grew restless, I wasnt sure if I was ready to face him now. Exspecaily after I just regained my memories. "Very good Hanyou,"his flat velvety voice spoke just seconds after inuyasha's as he walked out of the trees.

Instantly my worried emotions where replaced with anger for not sensing the western lords massive aura. With just a handful of feet between the three inu's as they all looked at eachother, as the humans watched they all felt as if it was hard to breath due to the tense atmisphere. I felt my heart trying to beat out of my chest and hear the sound of my blood rushing in my ears, as I fought to reign in my ragging powers. I knew I needed to calm down soon or my powers would lash out. Together the three humans, the neko and the fox held their breath as they waited.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

Looks like you are all in luck two chapters in one day!

As he Drew closser to the sorce Lord Sesshomaru noticed something diffrent in the miko's aura. It had been tainted with so much raw sorrow that he even felt and for some reason it burned in his heart. Ignoring the Miko's rather dark aura he made his presence know the instant the hanyou growled out his name. At the same time when her entered the clearing his nose twitched slightly at the change in her scent. Her normaly calm and soothing scent now crackled and spicked much like an electrical strom, a sign her powers where ragging.

For a moment he aloud himself to be impressed. She had grow in power emensly since he had last seen her. Then for the first time in centuries his inner beast stired from its long slumber. He also noticed how close his sire stood to the young nigen and how far the Hanyou was from her, exstreamly odd. Even odder still his beast growled deeply uspest with how close the former Daiyouki of the west stood next to the girl. A knowing look crossed the eldest demons face and drew the girl closer.

Instictivly a growl erupted from his chest unable to stop it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes more highly anoyed and iritated. " Miko," he growled darkly "exsplain to this sesshomaru how the decessed stands before me." nervously she walked out from the embrace of the former lord, (which instantly made him happier) and approched him cautiously. Well Sesshomaru-sama, its a rather long story and i rather not share such a story out in the open where anyone cane hear, its not safe to do so". At first he thought her testing his patence and defying him but noticing how she was acting he nodded. "Very well we travel to this sesshomaru's home".


End file.
